


Hell's Grand Admiral

by ImportQuery



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dom Levi, Dominant Levi, Double Penetration, F/M, Grand Admiral Levi, Hemipenis, Hentai, Masturbation, Monster Dick, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shibari, Spitroasting, Tail Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImportQuery/pseuds/ImportQuery
Summary: MC catches Levi watching some very hardcore hentai, and wants to recreate the scene.Also Levi has a dual headed sea monster cock.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 205





	Hell's Grand Admiral

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still debating whether or not to make this a series with all of the demon brothers, or just Levi and add it to a collection later on. Anyway! I wanted to tap into Levi's sea demon aspects, hence why he has a hemipenis in this one. Also, just the thought of a Levi with slicked back hair in his Grand Admiral uniform is enough to make me weak

Levi hadn’t heard your footsteps stop in front of his door, nor did he hear the quiet knocks. He was absorbed in the newest hentai that had just come out. He had to take this opportunity, afterall, you’d be in class all day, and he didn’t want you to see this side of him. As much as he’s opened up to you about all his nerdy hobbies, even allowing you to occasionally guest on his Deviltuber streams, this wasn’t something he felt particularly proud of. 

Since everyone was at RAD today, there would be no disruptions, he had unplugged his headset, letting the moans flow from his speakers. It was such a good idea to invest in the latest surround sound system, it just added to another layer of immersion. His golden purple eyes flickered with arousal as he watched the scene before him. It had started off with a powerful pirate captain capturing a pure elven princess, and dragging her into a deep cove with him. With his magical powers, he summoned a vast amount of tentacles to subdue the struggling princess and proceeded to violate her. Levi licked his lips, hands reaching to stroke himself, fingers ghosting over top of one penis head before moving onto the next. His body shuddering slightly as he brushed over the fleshy almost translucent blue spikes that surrounded the two two penis heads. 

It was unexpected but you had taken a day off from school today since you weren’t feeling too well in the morning. A nice hot bowl of hell chicken soup from Beel had definitely helped with your recovery. Now that you felt better, you wanted to spend some time with Levi as he was the only other person in the house. Hearing no response, you opened the door and was met with loud moans and gasps. Blushing furiously, you settled into a quiet corner where you had a good view of both the screen and Levi’s side profile. Your eyes widened, you’ve felt Levi’s hardness against you before, one of his rewards during a game was for you to sit in his lap, you thought he was huge back then but you’d never have thought his dick would have two heads, AND some fleshy looking spikes adorning the head. You gulped, watching his hand brush against one of the heads, slick with precum, mouth salivating. Gazing at the screen, you covered your mouth with one hand, trying to stifle a whimper, the 2D princess was being absolutely mindbroken by the tentacles snaking the canvas of her body while the mage pounded into her. Your eyes switched between the aching aroused face that Levi was making and the hentai playing, your free hand made its way to your panties to relieve the rising heat. 

BIting your lips, you swallowed your moans as you continued to watch Levi caress his member, pushing aside your panties, you delved one finger deep into your folds before a second was quickly added. You prayed that the sounds from the hentai were loud enough to cover the wet schlick schlicks of your fingering. Nervously, your left hand started to unbutton your shirt, fingers sinking into the softness of your breast. Eyes half lidded, you began to buck your hips to the rhythm of Levi’s strokes. Your mind flashed images of Levi in the position of the pirate captain while you were the captured princess being ravaged. You could hear Levi’s pants and soft mutters, 

“Ahhh, yes, nnng, yes, cum in her” 

His strokes quickened, and you followed suit, adding another finger to reach your growing orgasm. His cock weeped beads of pre-cum, and you could only imagine how good it would taste in your mouth. Filled with lust, your fingers pumped faster and you could feel your pussy walls clench. You couldn’t help but close your eyes and a moan escaped from your lips as you came, squirting,    
  


“Ahh, Levi, hah, Levi, hnnng” 

But a split second later, your eyes flew open as you heard Levi cum with your name on his lips. 

“MC, MC, MC” 

And then it was dead silent. A pin could drop and you’d both hear the echo. Levi shifted to face you, face extremely red, while you tried to hide your face in your hands. Levi bit his lip, hastily trying to clean himself up while his eyes flitted from your face to the puddle underneath you. 

“I...uhm...don’t know what to do” He whispered, bringing over a fresh towel, hands trembling as he sat across from you and handed it over. 

“I’m sorry, I should have knocked louder, I didn’t realize…” gratefully taking the towel, you began to clean up the mess you made on his floor. 

“You think I’m weird, right? You probably think I’m worthless and an absolute degenerate…” Levi rambled on, falling into a state of panic. 

“Levi, no, wait” You paused, one hand cupping his face, “Look at me, I didn’t find it weird, I found it irresistibly hot, I…” 

“W-what?”

Despite the faint blush creeping across your cheeks, you tried to wipe yourself down while still looking at Levi’s flustered face, “I mean it, I...I want to try something like that with you.” 

“You really don’t think it’s weird? Most humans would find this” he gestured to his dual headed member, “disgusting and gross, it’s not what they’re used to” 

“It’s beautiful, the blue on the spikes fades, it’s so pretty. Besides, I uhm, I kind of have a thing for uh, non-human cocks. I think they’re really really hot” You stammered, glancing nervously at Levi in an attempt to gauge his reaction. 

“You do?” He was incredulous. How could you exist, you didn’t find it shocking, in fact you seemed to be into it. Just as he was about to speak when you blurted out,

“Levi, d-do you think we could try that? Reenact what you were watching?” 

“Are you sure?” Levi’s heart was doing flips, is this real? This isn’t a dream right?

You nodded enthusiastically, leaning forward. “I’d really like that, I want to feel you inside me, and uhm maybe your tail could make an appearance too?” 

He cautiously continued, “We should set down some rules, safewords, and uhm we should probably talk about what k-kinks we uhm want to...incorporate” he took a deep breath, “but most importantly, are you sure you want to be doing this with me?” 

Cocking your head to the side quizzically, “why wouldn’t I be sure?” your enthusiasm slowed down, and you started to feel anxious. Did he not realize that you liked him, like a  _ lot _ ? 

“You could choose any of my brothers to do this with, like Asmo can probably make it a reality for you, or Satan could definitely find a spell to help you with this.” 

“Yes, but I want to do this with  _ you _ . As much as I love you all, I want my first time in the Devildom to be with you, Levi.” Seeing that Levi was still quiet, you mustered up your courage, “I love you the most, Levi, so that’s why…” 

“Say that again” his voice was hoarse, but it echoed across the room.

“I love you the most, Levi” 

“Then, let’s do this” He scooted beside you, and put his arms around your shoulders, breathing in your scent. He won’t deny that he still felt a bit envious that he wasn’t the only one in your heart, but demons were used to non-monogamy, and the fact that you loved him the most soothed most of the jealousy away. 

Excitedly, you leaned against Levi as you two began to plan. You consented to a non-consensual type of scene, with “ruri-chan” as a safeword, or three taps if you couldn’t speak. You adamantly insisted that Levi use his tail on you, to which he nodded despite being red as a tomato. It would be quite similar to the hentai he was watching and would take a large part of the night, so it was settled on to happen over the weekend. 

“Will you be okay with the demeaning names? Is there anything I should stay away from?” Levi was typing away in the Notes app of his D.D.D.

“No, I don’t have any trigger words, so don’t worry about that. I know it deviates a bit, but would you be okay with doing some shibari on me? I think it fits the scene quite well, especially if we use the same kind of rope…” 

How could Levi say no to something so tantalizing? He could only quickly agree as thoughts of you tied up lewdly flitted through his mind. 

“S-since you wanted the tentacle experience, would you be fine if I introduced a pet of sorts into this? It’s a little ball of what feels like jelly, but it’s quite uhm, it...it might help with bringing that fantasy to life.” Levi had been thinking of buying it off Akuzon anyway. It was a sentient being similar to a rabbit or a small puppy except it was a ball.  _ I guess normies might call it a tentacle monster _ he mused. 

“Yes!” you squeaked in excitement, this was something you’ve always wanted to try out but obviously the human world had nothing like it. Now was the chance you’ve been waiting for. 

You cleared your throat, you had one last request. 

“Uhm, Levi, one last thing...and it’s totally okay if you don’t want to…”

“What is it?” He was curious, over the last hour, you’ve both shared a lot of kinks, and sexual fantasies, what could this be? 

“I...I know you’re the Grand Admiral of Hell’s Navy, c-could you please kidnap me and play out the scene in your uniform? Take me as if I’m one of the prisoners that you’ve captured?” 

Levi froze, it was like his mind had short circuited. You wanted him to dress in his Navy uniform to take you that way? Is this the legendary role play? 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to!” You hastily backtracked, sensing no reaction from him. 

“Are you sure about this?” His voice was a low growl, taut with arousal 

“Does that mean yes?” you stammered, heat rising to your face. 

“I-if you want it” It was Levi’s turn to be embarrassed, the request was something he had never expected. He couldn’t deny that it was exciting though. 

With that, it was settled. You both had a few days to prepare. While the plan was unbeknownst to the rest of the brothers, a few of them couldn’t help but notice something was different. Levi had started to eat breakfast earlier and was less gloomy, in fact he even physically went to school without being asked. 

“Hmmhmmm~” Asmo hummed, “it feels like there’s a  _ bit _ of  _ sexual _ tension between you and Levi, isn’t there?” It was the middle of class, and Asmo had leaned in quite close, his breath tickling your ear. 

“Hahaha, what do you mean?” you laughed nervously, not meeting his eyes. 

“Mmmn~ something is definitely up! I can sense the lust rolling off of both of you. Don’t worry I won’t tell~!” Asmo winked and grinned devilishly. “Now, back to figuring out this potion, my dear.” 

In just a few more days, your fantasy with Levi would be fulfilled! 

**Author's Note:**

> Also thinking of what to write next....I'm at a toss up between Lucifer/Mc or a Levi/Belpie/Mc 🤔
> 
> Also I just started a twitter to better interact with everyone and a ko-fi if you'd like a commission or if you just really enjoy my work that much! 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/importquery
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/2dsimping


End file.
